


Constellations

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gives Hermann a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Title: Constellations  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 339  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [booklovingdeathdefyingfreak](http://booklovingdeathdefyingfreak.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Newt gives Hermann a birthday gift.

 

"Happy birthday, Hermann!" Newt bounces on the balls of his feet as he hands Hermann a package.

Hermann gives Newt a look. "If this is another Kaiju-themed t-shirt, I'm going to eat your piece of cake."

"That was only once. And you looked cute in it, so I don't know what the problem was." He sticks his tongue out.

Hermann slides his finger under the tape and carefully unwraps the gift. He stares at the t-shirt and boxers which are covered in glow-in-the-dark constellations. His hands start to shake and Hermann suddenly bursts into tears.

"Hermann? What's wrong?" Newt moves to Hermann's side. "I can take them back and get something else. Maybe another set of those old man pajamas you like so much."

"No." Hermann swipes at his eyes with a hand. He takes the handkerchief Newt offers him and blows his nose. "My grandmother gave me a set similar to those for Christmas when I was seven. I thought they were fantastic. The constellations were actually accurate. The moment she pulled out of the driveway, Father grabbed the pajamas and threw them into the fireplace."

He takes a deep breath. "Needless to say, I was rather upset. Father grabbed me by the shoulder and said I didn't have time for such childish things as I needed to focus on my studies and the pajamas would be a distraction."

Newt stares at Hermann in horror, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. He straightens up. "Hermann, your dad is a big bag of dicks. The next time I see him, I'm kicking him in the kneecap with my steel-toed boots."

Newt's words and anger startle a laugh from Hermann. "I'd like to see you do that. I know for a fact you can kick like a mule." Hermann clutches the boxers and t-shirt to his chest. "Thank you, Newt. They're perfect."

Taking a step forward, Newt throws his arms around Hermann and gives him a hug. "Love you, spaceman."

"Love you too, you Kaiju groupie."


End file.
